YGO vs Pokemon Topic 10
YGO vs Pokemon is a project created by Icehawk in the Fall of 2008 to settle the debate about which is the better anime series once and for all. His goal is to watch one episode of each show per day and then write up his thoughts on which was better. This is the first time he has ever watched either. See also: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode 153 MY FREAKY VALENTINE: PART 2 Yeah, I know I already watched this duel, but I don't remember it terribly well. It's already 4000-200, JOEY IS GONNA SHOW MAI WHAT TRUE DUELING IS ALL ABOUT. Loser loses THEIR SOUL. Yami implies that a draw is the only way to save both souls. Yugi is too stupid to figure that out. Joey summons THE FIEND OF MEGA CYBER OR SOMETHING. 2200 AP. ATTACKS HARPY. MAI IS DOWN TO 3600. IT'S ANYBODY'S GAME NOW!!! Joey also has a face down card. Mai's turn. Mai says she is happy they realize she is no longer friends with them. FLASHBACK. Dartz introduces himself to Mai. He says Mai belongs here. He knows tons about Mai. He can see it all in her eyes. He manipulates her. DUKE arrives. With Weevil and Rex. Mai plays a Hary pet dragon thanks to cheating, it has 3400 AP. Attack by Mai. Joey plays a trap that makes it so he gets a 1/3 chance of blocking the attack. Mai says Joey is still relying on luck to win duels. Thats the best part of his strategy! JOEY BLOCKS THE ATTACK! Weevil says he is bringing Joey next time he plays bingo. "lol". The card also lets Mai pick 2 cards from her graveyard and put them on top of her deck. And they are 2 of her best cards. Mai now places 2 cards face down. JOEY IS ALL OUT OF IDEAS OH NOOOO. Mai draws a card, joey plays a trap to make her drop it, but she stops the trap. Mai plays a card face down. She also attacks... she destroys one monster, and then she attacks a face down monster. CYBER JAR. But her trap cancels out the cyber jar. Mai has to end her turn. Joey has no monsters on the field. He plays a monster face down and thats it. Mai activates Phoenix formation... attack.... GOODBYE WHEELER... IT DOESN'T WORK!!!!! JOEY LAUGHS. The monster has 0 attack points, which means he loses no life points. Mai wasted her card. Also the monster makes Mai's turn end. JOEY IS UP. HEART OF THE CARDS. Joey's deck beginds to glow... so does Yami's. Their dragons are glowing or something. So is Kaiba's. They all get transported to the DOMINION OF THE BEAST. Joey takes a sword to gain a dragon in his deck. Well that was CHEAP imo. Joey draws the dragon. JOEY IS ABOUT TO PLAY IT!! Overall: Some stuff didn't make tons of sense since I haven't seen this in a while, but this was a pretty good ep. I enjoyed the duel, with Joey's desperate survival. The Mai backstory was meh. The seal and the dragon stuff is kind of lame, but oh well. Solid ep. THE TOTODILE DUEL Oh man a catching a Pokemon episode. This could end up being a win for Pokemon after all! They are fishing for Pokemanz, Ash is bored. A Totodile looks on, oh manz. As they fish, a Totodile shows up! Misty wants it! SO DOES ASH! TOTODILE WINKS. Thunder by Pikachu, pokeball, IT ESCAPES. Toto is having a good time, Pokeball by misty, water blast knocks it away. And now Totodile is gone. The chase is on. Toto meanwhile sees TR, and starts dancing around with them >_>. He then takes their food. And then blasts them off. Ash and Misty show up... MISTY HAS ONE OF THOSE WATER POKEMON POKEBALLS. SO DOES ASH. They both throw their pokeballs... and they have no idea who caught it. lol. Brock takes custody of the pokeball. Theres only one fair way to decide this, A BATTLE. 3 Pokemon. This is the rematch from Cerulean Gym! Ash sends out Pikachu... MISTY HAS A SECRET WEAPON FOR PIKACHU. TOGEPI. Pikachu looks nervous as hell. Togepi runs at Pikachu. Ash asks for a thundershock, Pika looks scared. Togepi tries to hug Pikachu. PIKACHU DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. CHARM ATTACK BY TOGEPI. PIKACHU RUNS AWAY. Misty takes round 1. Oh geez. Chikorita now! versus Staryu. Ok, it looks like it's best 2/3 rather than trying to eliminate 3 Pokemonz. Razor leaf by Chika, JUMP by Staryu, Swift hits CHikorita, TACKLE BY CHIKA. Staryu stands his ground, WATER GUN. CHIKA DIGS IN! INTENSE. Staryu is at a higher level according to Misty Vine whip by Chika, Tackle by Staryu, CHIKA DODGES! VINE WHIP LANDS! CHIKA WHIPS STARYU!!!! STARYU IS DOWN! ASH WINS ROUND 2!!!! Round 3 time. THEY BOTH REFUSE TO LOSE! BULBASAUR VS. POLIWAG! Vine whip by Bulba, double slap by Poliwag... Agh, TR. They see the battle going on.... Meowth says after the battle they should attack. Bulba looks hurt, RAZOR LEAF vs. Water gun. WATER GUN WINS, BULBA DODGES. RAZOR LEAF AGAIN. IT HITS YES! POLIWAG IS DOWN! ASH WINS!!! WAIT WHAT NO. POLIWAG IS EVOLVING. POLIWHIRL. OH S***. TACKLE VS. BODY SLAM, POLIWHIRL IS TOO STRONG. RAZOR LEAF, makes Poliwhirl back off. SOLAR BEAM by Bulba, Bubble by Poliwhirl, Bulba is taking it while he charges.... it's gonna be close, Bulba looks hurt, tense music.... SOLLLAAAARRRR BEEEAMMMUUUUUU BAAAAM! POLIWHIRL NAILED!!! ASH WINS!!! And now TR shows up. Ash chooses TOTODILE! It bites Jesse's hair. Toto bites more tails, owns *****es, DANCES TO CELEBRATE. The dancing also dodges attacks, lawl. Blast off. Overall: A great battle really made this episode. The other parts were passable thanks to Toto just being entertaining. Good ep. YGO vs. Pokemon So much for that YGO win, Pokemon turned out to be really fun, with a great battle. YGO wasn't bad at all, but Pokemon had a very good ep here. I do see YGO winning episode 155 at least >_>. Pokemon: 77 YGO: 76 Episode 154 MY FREAKY VALENTINE PART 3 Joey says he can end this duel and save them both! Monster Reborn on Fiend Mega Cyber by Joey (2200 AP). Next, TIME WIZARD. AND NOW JOEY'S DRAGON! The dragon combines with Time Wizard. Now the dragon looks like a lame hammer. Joey gives the hammer to his Fiend, ATTACK. Sparrow Formation by Mai. It.. gets countered it seems? Theres numbers above all the monsters now. Joey has no idea whats going on, and ends his turn >_>. Mai is about to play a card, when all her monsters get sucked into a hole. The hole is still open though, Yami says they could return. Mai plays a card face down. Joey now attacks directly. BOOM. Mai is down to 1400. Joey also puts a card facedown. Joey's plan is for a tie obviously. Mai starts getting scared of going back to "that place". One of Mai's monsters comes back. The hammer's skill is to send monsters into the future. So eventually they will all come back. Mai calls Joey "pretty boy" lol. Mai attacks, SKULL DICE BY JOEY. YES. The Pet Dragon loses half of its AP, Mai is down to 450. Valon now jumps down to the battlefield to unlock the seal, as he fears for Mai. Now the other dude says he wants to challenge Yami. But meanwhile, Duke cracks the security system to unlock the doors... and now the evil dudes and Mai are gone. Well then. Joey is pissed Mai is gone, Tristan bashes Mai, and now KAIBA is here. They are looking for Pegasus, who had his soul taken by Mai. Yugi is ready to use the Pegasus card in order to see what is behind a locked door in the tower. In the room, a hologram of Pegasus appears. A mysterious man tried to buy out his company. His name is Dartz. Dartz plans on using CARD GAMES to take down civilization. Pegasus has been studying the history of duel monsters. They started before the pyramids, in Atlantis. Dartz is trying to suck up souls to power a Leviathan creature. Pegasus has hidden a card just for Yugi... it's blank. Kaiba says this is ALL A HOAX. JUST LIKE DUELIST KINGDOM. This is a distraction for him! Yami tells Kaiba to shut up, and shows him his dragon, and he knows Kaiba has one too. All the dragons glow. Yami says Kaiba should TRUST HIS HEART and join them. Overall: The duel was pretty good (outside of how annoyingly nonsensical a lot of the new elements this season are), the storyline stuff wasn't that bad actually, pretty good ep. HOT MATCHES! With this title, this could be good! Still on the way to Goldenrod, it's not getting old hearing that! Apparently there is a really strong trainer on a bridge, it messed up some dude's pokemon. Ash wants to MESS. TR observes. Brock sees a hot chick, he hits on her... IT'S THE TRAINER. She wants Brock to use a fire Pokemon. She throws out a skarmory. She says they've owned everyone, but this type of Pokemon is usually weak against fire, so she wants a real challenge. Skarmory vs. VULPIX. TR watches. Skarmory kicks up dust, now skarmory dives. FLAMETHROWER. AGILITY BY SKAR, HE DODGES. AGILITY BY VULPIX. VULPIX CAN'T GET AWAY. STEEL WING BY SKAR. NO VULPIX. OWNED. Skar wins. ASH IS READY. CYNDAQUIL! Cynda's flame hasn't started. Fury by Skar, Cynda barely dodges, it looks bad. FLAME STARTS... then fizzles. Swift attack by Skar. Cynda is hit. FURY, AGILITY BY CYNDA, HES HIT. FLAME STARTS NOW! FLAMETHROOOOWER. SWIFT BY SKAR, CYNDA IS HIT. NO. Skar is moving in for the finish... STEEL WING. NO. CMON CYNDA. FLAMETHROOOOWERRRR. DODGED. CYNDA REFUSES TO DODGE.... TR NO. DAMN IT. They grab both Pokemon with some hooks. Skar gets away, but not Cynda. Ash continues to chase. Skarmory finally shows up and saves the day. AT night they all hang out at Mickie's place. Mickie trains with her Pokemon, thats the key to her success. Next morning, Ash starts training with Cynda. They want to make it so Cynda revs up faster. Cynda continues to improve. They run across a bunch of Beedrill while training and run, ASH FALLS. CYNDDDAAAA FIRREEEEE he protects ash! Now they work on using the fire. I enjoy this kind of stuff a lot, because it gives plausible reasons to see these Pokemon actual improve and "level up". REMATCH TIME YESSS. "THIS IS A ONE ON ONE MATCH, NO TIME LIMIT" thanks Brock. Cynda's flame starts right away. Here goes the opening fury by Skar... SMOKE SCREEN STOPS IT. FLAMETHROOOOWEEERRRR. Dodged by Skar. STEEL WING ALREADY. AGILITY BY CYNDA. Agility back by Skar, he avoids the flames. THE ONLY WAY TO END THIS IS FOR BOTH POKEMON TO USE THEIR BEST ATTACK. STEEL WING BY SKAR. FLAMETHROOOOWWWEEERR BY CYNDA, IT'S WORKING... NO, CYNDA GETS HIT. CYNDA GETS UP. YOU BADASS. ANOTHER STEEL WING COMING. FLAMETHROWER. STEEL WING HITS NO. WHAT. CYNDA REFUSES TO QUIT. WHAAAAT. YES YES YES. MICKIE ORDERS ONE MORE STEEL WING. DODGED. FURY BY SKARMORY, DODGED. SKARRRR. SKARMORY IS GETTING TIRED. ONE LAST CHANCE. ONE LAST STEEL WING. CYNDA DODGES. SKARMORY CRASHES. FLAMETHROWER MAXIMUM POWER, TACKLE BY CYNDA BEFORE SKAR CAN FLY AWAY. BOOM IT HITS. SKAR IS DOWN! CYNDA WIIIINS!!!!!! CYNDA CELEBRATES! Mickie says her and Skarmory are going to move on to fighting gyms. Ash shakes hands before they depart. Overall: These are the best episodes of Pokemon. Dedicated to training/fights, limited TR, and this episode's character was entertaining too. Awesome episode YGO vs. Pokemon Kind of like the last ep. YGO had a solid enough ep, but Pokemon just had one of its more excellent episodes, it was a total blast, I don't remember tons from this season, but it HAS to be one of the best easily. Pokemon takes it. Pokemon: 78 YGO: 76 Episode 155 THE CHALLENGE Ok, Pokemon for this was Love, Totodile style. YGO should have a win here, although the lack of a duel could make it close. Yugi is telling Kaiba they need to work as a team and save the world. Kaiba says NO. lolol. Yugi says they should go see Hawkins. He is researching Atlantis, and Yugi thinks it is related. Kaiba starts flying away, even though they need a ride. "lol". Duke drives everyone to the location, Rex and Weevil are in the trunk lolol. We get a flashback from like the last episode where Mai was whining. Joey thinks about it. Yugi thinks about all this other stuff. THINKING TIME. Mai yells at Valon for ending the duel. She is being a *****. The big dude that hangs with valon is like "ho shut the f*** up". Mai takes valon's motorcycle and says LATER LOSERS. Losers and dorks, the epic insults in this show. Valon wants to chase, but the other dude holds him back, he wants to go after the pharoh. Mai wants to go after Joey again I believe. A helicopter stops at Hawkins, Rebecca sees this. masked dudes take Hawkins into the CHOPPER. And fly away. NOW THEY BLOW UP THE HOUSE. Rebecca is fine however. They leave a duel monsters card. Rebecca gives yugi the stone that yugi once gave her. Yugi's plan is to stay here till the bad guys come back, since they didn't get what they wanted (the stone). Rebecca shows Yugi the card she got. It says to go to Death Valley to see Hawkins again. It's from Rafael. Yugi says he must go alone. Weevil and Rex overhear this. Rafael wants Hawkins to forget everything he has discovered. Hawkins REFUSES. Yugi leaves in the middle of the night. HE TRANSFORMS FOR THE HORSE RIDE! YUGIOOOOH. THAT WAS NECESSARY. Joey wakes up, sees Yugi is gone. Now Hawkins arrives back at the lab. The rest of the crew minus Rebecca and Tea go to chase after Yugi. Rafael waits... Overall: The storyline episodes are usually kind of meh, but this one was especially bad. I was bored as hell. LOVE, TOTODILE STYLE I remember this season being bad, now I have to redo some of it. Augh. Damn lost writeups. They are still on their way to Goldenrod city... AND THEY TAKE A BREAK. This always happens I remember. Misty lets out her water Pokemon, and Ash lets out Totodile, who is adorable. Totodile sees an Azumaril and INSTANTLY FALLS IN LOVE. Oh boy. He hits on her and gets REJECTED. They see a Golduck, owned by a TOTAL HOTTIE. Her name is Trixie. They are looking for an Azumaril... which then shows up. As does Totodile, chasing her down. It turns out Azu has a crush on the Golduck. Trixie runs a Pokemon circus. Azumaril has been a "diva" lately, since Golduck joined the show. Oh man this is sooo boring. Trixie does her circus show, it's pretty good, crowd is impressed. Toto jumps on stage and tries to help perform... crowd enjoys it. But Azumaril seems pissed. Oh god TR is here, and this episode wasn't even good, now it can't get much better. Trixie says Azumaril needs to learn to share the spotlight sometimes. Brock is teaching Totodile how to get wiminz. He is failing. Azu runs away, now TR gets her in a net. As Ash arrives, they also get Pikachu. Totodile starts running after them, away from everyone. TR tries sucking up to Azu to get her to like them. It isn't working. They start to attack Azu when Totodile shows up. They end up catching Totodile though. At night, Azu is crying, but Toto cheers her up. Ash says he wishes Charizard was here right now, GRR ASH YOU FOOL. TR starts to take off, and Ash sees them. A pidgey from Trixie attacks the balloon. The Pokemon are freed. Battle time. Golduck enters the fray and owns, BULBASAUR NOW, YES. Razor leaf. Bulba grabs Azumaril now. Pikachu thunder. It's over. Woooo. Azu runs towards the group... toto thinks they are abodut to embrace.... she runs past him to Golduck. ;_;. Poooor Toto. Trixie says this explains Azu's behavior, lovesickness. Brock gives Toto a peptalk. Ash and crew give their farewells. Toto finds a female Wob he falls in love with at the end, lawl. Misty says this is just what they need, a Pokemon version of Brock. I think Toto is fun enough on his own that he doesn't need the Brock gimmick personally. Overall: Reaaaalllyyy boring ep. The plot was boring, Toto is a fun Pokemon but even he couldn't save this. Then the usual TR stuff to top it off, not a very strong episode to return to. YGO vs. Pokemon I never expected this after the Pokemon ep, but Pokemon somehow takes this one. Pokemon was boring as hell but it at least had the personality of Totodile. Yugioh was just awful here. Pokemon: 79 YGO: 76 Episode 156 FATE OF THE PHARAOH, PART 1 Yugi arrives and sees Rafael. Rafael says they need to duel. Rafael says hes trying to SAVE THE WORLD (by destroying it lawl). Rafael starts the duel, Guardian treasure. He discards his hand, gets 2 cards, and can draw 2 cards every turn now. Yugi realizes he is searching for the seal. I like that he has a strategy to get the seal to show up. Rafael then has a defensive monster and a face down card. Yugi's turn. Yugi starts off with a FUSE, is that legal? >_>. 2100 AP. Risky manuever to attack a face down defensive monster. the face down has 2200 DP! Attack stopped, Yugi down to 3900. Rafael draws. He uses gravity axe, which lets him summon a 2500 AP monster. Now with that magic card he has 3000 AP. Attack, Yugi is down to 3000 AP. As the monster dies though, it leaves behind a 1400 AP monster. Rafael says he has a guardian deck and that Yugi is SO SCREWED. Meanwhile, Rebecca randomly finds an article about Rafael, he was deserted on an island for 3 years and just practiced duel monsters. Back to the duel, Rafael says he has a stronger bond with his cards than Yugi. Rafael is a much more compelling YGO villain than normal. All his cards are falling apart but he doesn't care. They saved his life. Rafael was a rich kid on a CRUISE. Right as he tells his friends he has everything he needs, the ship starts shaking. He got stranded on an island as it crashed. All he had were his clothes and his CARDS. HE DECIDED TO TOUGHEN UP. His children's playing cards kept him "strong and sane". did he just say sane. He once tried to get to a city, and ended up in Atlantis or something, when he woke up, he was rescued. Rafael realized the world was once pefect back during ATLANTIS days. Thats his motivation. lol. YUGI'S TURN finally. 5 star twilight. He now can summon 5 new monsters to the field. He summons 5 kuriboh brothers. They combine to form a 1500 AP monster. Now a magic card makes him 3000AP for one turn. ATTACK. Magic from Rafael, it can only be activated from his graveyard. it stops yugi's attack. 2 face down cards by Rafael. Purity of the cemetary by Rafael. Yugi loses 100 LP each turn for every monster in his graveyard. It is activated as long as Rafael's graveyard remains monster free. Rafael has no intention of playing the seal O_o. Rafael attacks with his 3000 AP monster.... TO BE CONTINUED. Overall: Rafael is definitely one of the better YGO villains so far, which makes him talking kind of interesting, though there are definitely some really lame parts to the backstory. The duel however is interesting so far. Rafael saying he won't play the seal being a highlight. Pretty solid ep. FOWL PLAY "as they move ever closer to Goldenrod city" lol. They see a Noctowl! Some professor is studying it, this Noctowl has different coloring. Ash tries to catch it, and gets owned. Now Noctowl's eyes light up and Ash seems to be in a trance. He has been hypnotized. Noctowl gets away. Ash and the professor VOW TO CATCH THE NOCTOWL. The professor has a trap of some sort. Ash says he will catch Noctowl FAIR AND SQUARE. The professor's trap was a mirror, which gets Noctowl to hypnotize itself. However, it manages to hypnotize the professor as it falls, throwing the prof off the trail. Noctowl seems hurt though, Ash goes to try and help him... Team Rocket now shows up with a giant Noctowl. Brock actually questions the "fair and honest" rules of catching Pokemon. Episode 156 and they are still trying this? >_>. Ash says he will protect Noctowl. Pikachu thunderbolt doesnt work obviously. Totodile and Cyndaquil now. In the confusion of the battle, the prof runs off with Noctowl. The TR noctowl then grabs Noctowl. Lots of failed attempts to get Noctowl, including psyduck >_>. Ash himself gets on the Noctowl and is able to free Noctowl! Ash gets hurt in the process. NOCTOWL STARTS COMMUNICATING WITH ASH'S POKEMON! They combine attacks to mess with the noctowl robot. NOW ASH SHOWS UP. PIKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUU!!!! Ash is now told Noctowl helped. Now Noctowl shows up. The prof shows up. He says the Noctowl wants to challenge Ash. WOOO. Pikachu vs. Noctowl. Thunderbolt... Hypnosis affects Pika. Thunder is missing like crazy. Noctowl laughs. Pika hits himself, but that also wakes Pika up. Pika dodges an attack. Ash tells Pika to use his ears not his eyes to fight Noctowl. PIKACHUUUU. THUNDERBOLT! Ash wins! POKEBALL! Noctowl is caught! Ash really has an interesting team right now. Overall: The last 5 minutes or so were pretty good, but man all the stuff before then was soooo booorring. Pretty meh episode. YGO vs. Pokemon Both episodes had some lows and some highs. The YGO lows didn't last nearly as long as Pokemon's though, so YGO takes it. Pretty rare for YGO to win on a Pokemon capture episode, so good win for YGO. Pokemon: 79 YGO: 77 Episode 157 ATE OF THE PHARAOH, PART 2 Attack by Rafael, this could be it. STAR DEFENSE BY KURIBOHS! The attack is stopped. Various antics of Weevil/Rex, Joey and crew, Rebecca now. REAL EXCITING. Rebecca wants to **** Yugi. POT OF GREED LETS ME DRAW 2 CARDS. THIS DUEL ISN'T OVER YET. Thanks Yami. "THATS IT". OH MAN. READY? Yugi merges the kuribohs, and sacrifices Dark Magician Girl. 2000 AP. NOW EYE OF TEMEAS. OH MAN. FUSE. 2600 AP. Yugi attacks. Yugi discards a card to make it so he can destroy a monster. BAM. Guardian gone. Self tribute now by Rafael. He takes 1000 LP to save his monster. Rafael says Yugi is disrespectful to his monsters like everyone else. Now he gives the Orichalcos history or something. Rafael says Yugi was probably an evil pharaoh. "the people you saved were evil, thus you were evil". lol. Ugh more history, I DON'T CARE. Exchange is played, they switch cards. Rafael gets Necromancy. Yugi gets... THE SEAL. LOL. OH MANZ. Rafael says he thinks Yugi will activate it. Yami seems tempted... I like that his proof that Yami was evil will be playing the card that his guys always play anyway. Yet they aren't evil. Attack by Yugi, CRYSTAL SEAL by Rafael. The dragon is locked away. Rafael says the seal could free her. Yami still seems tempted. Face down monster by Yugi and thats it. Rod of Silence by Raf. Guardian now has 2700 AP. attack on the face down monster, it's gone. Direct attack. Yugi is down to 1200. Purity of the cemetery is still in effect. 600 LP now for Yugi. ONLY ONE WAY TO WIN. THE SEAL. YAMI SAYS HE MUST WIN OR THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED. But if the seal isn't in play does it matter really if he loses this duel? >_>. Card of sanctity, they both get to draw till 6 cards are in their hands. Yami says they are out of options. YUGI TRIES TO STOP YAMI. YAMI SAYS NO YUGI. YUGI SAYS PLZ DONT DO IT. YAMI ACTIVATES IT. YOU FOOL. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. EVIL YAMI. Overall: The history stuff sucked, the duel is pretty good, Yami's struggle with the seal was pretty compelling. Pretty good ep once again. FOREST GRUMPS The crew decides to TAKE A BREAK NO WAY. They release all their Pokemon to relax. I sort of like when they do that since it reminds you who the hell everyone has. BROCK HAS A PINECO BELIEVE IT OR NOT. Giant TR net pops up to capture all of them. This episode is off to a rousing start. TR gets attacked out of nowhere. Whoa. It's a bunch of "Ursaring", giant bear looking pokemon. In the confusion, Jesse ends up with Brock and Ash. Misty ends up with James and Meowth. Both parties realize they will need a temporary truce to get through this. Meowth takes charge of the other group. No real leader in the other group. Jesse is blown away by the good brock cooks. Same with Meowth and James. This is real bad so far. Jesse notes that they even sleep better than them. Brock gives Jesse a blanket. AWWW. SHE IS QUESTIONING HER LIFE NOW. FLASHBACK. SHE WANTED TO BE AN ACTRESS AND STUFF. Jesse tries to sneak off with Pikachu at night... Ursaring sighting. Ash and brock decide to finally fight them one at a time. Jesse realizes how well trained their Pokemon are. MORE URSARING SHOW UP. They run. Same thing happens with Misty and crew. And now they meet up again. They all run together now. The bridge breaks in 2. They all use their Pokemon to save them. Jesse says now it's time to fight each other again! PSYDUCK IS ON THE WRONG SIDE haha. Mostly a usual TR-Ash battle except togepi did a move to end the battle, no one notices as usual, though Misty still suspects... Turns out they were in Ursaring breeding grounds. Overall: This was real real bad. The only interesting part was Jesse's observations of the crew. And TR and the crew kinda being friends for a second. But really, this was bad. YGO vs. Pokemon Last time it was close, this time it's easy. YGO delivered another solid ep of this duel, with one of the few interesting plot twists in YGO history. Meanwhile, Pokemon had one of the worst fillers of season 3, which is saying something. YGO is back within 1! Pokemon: 79 YGO: 78 Episode 158 FATE OF THE PHARAOH, PART 3 EVIIIL YAMI. DMG now has 3100 AP. But wait, Temeas and the Seal don't mix, so the dragon is gone. It's just DMG at 2500 AP. Hand control by Yugi. He takes Necromancy back from Rafael. This allows him to bring 4 monsters back from the graveyard. 4 monsters in DP. Yami sacrifices two for DARK MAGICIAN. Now the kuriboh guy is separated. The Seal enhances all of Yami's monsters. Now he combines the kuribohs back. That puts the combination at 4500 AP! Yugi meanwhile wakes up, he seemes to be trapped, Yami forced him out it seems. Attack, Rafael is down to 1500. Dark Magician now attacks, MAGIC. Attack stopped, but he has to send 2 cards to the graveyard. JOEY ARRIVES, THEY SEE THE SEAL ON YAMI. Raf uses monster rebith and Swords of Revealing Light. Yami now plays catapult turtle. TRAP by Rafael. Makes it so he can't use the turtle this turn. Magic by Raf, he absorbs some of kuri's AP into his LP. "SINCE HE'S USELESS I SACRIFICE BY DARK MAGICIAN" oh man. Rafael is down to 800. Yami is clearly getting MORE EVIL as this goes along. DMG is now stronger thanks to DM dying. Raf with a face down card and thats it for his turn. Yami decides to SACRIFICE DMG for the turtle.. With the seal in play "the monsters are real". What. I didn't know that >_>. Rafael uses Shrink. He is down to 100 LP. Swords are now over. Raf activates Celestial Sword. And a guardian. It is absorbing power from his graveyard, and what do you know, all the monsters Yami killed are now coming back to kill him. A poetic ending. I still have no idea what Rafael is trying to prove though. Yami is evil, because he is doing the exact same things Rafael's side does... but then it's OK when Raf does it, by Yami is EVIL. Oh well. Anyway the guardian attacks....... Yugi... loses. whoa. Yugi now uses the puzzle to break the seal, his soul is taken instead of Yugi. Yami freaks out. Yugi's soul is gone : (. It seems that Yami will remain. Rafael takes the seal and the stone back, and FLIES AWAY ON A PLANE, which conveniently arrives and drops a ladder, lol. Yami wakes up and starts crying, he says Yugi is gone. We see an image of Yugi now on the SOUL WALL. "YUGI COME BACK, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME". Overall: There were a few PLOTHOLES in the duel, most notably Yami plays the seal in a pointless duel. However, they did something different, there was the SHOCK of Yugi losing, an interesting plot development, the duel itself was decent, but this is one of the rare times when the storyline surrounding it made a good episode over the duel. THE PSYCHIC SIDEKICKS! Oh man, only 2 eps left in this awful season! They come across a REAL LIVE trainer's tip on a random billboard. Awesome. VIDEO GAME REFERENCE. There are ghost Pokemon in this section they are in, they need a psychic Pokemon. They think of PSYDUCK. "Oh boy". THEY SEE A GHOST POKEMON... Psyduck does nothing. In fact he retreats back into his pokeball >_>. It turns out it is actually some girafarig. We meet the trainer. It's a tradition for everyone in her village to have a psychic Pokemon. They all have them because of the ghost Pokemon in the surrounding woods. The trainer wants to have a real connection with her Pokemon like Ash does, she also dreams of being a Pokemon master. They decide to battle. Big surprise, Pikachu vs. Girafarig. LET'S DO IT. Quick attack by Pika, it hits! Future sight by Girafarig.... no one knows what it does. THUNDERBOLT BY PIKA... it hits! Stomp by Giraf... agility by Pika, Pika dodges. Now the wind starts blowing... FUTURE SIGHT TIME. A random ball of energy hits Pika... it was future sight. Future sight is a time delayed psychic attack. PSYBEAM NOW BY GIRAF. Thunderbolt by Pika, even. Confusion by Giraf, Thunder by Pika, THUNDER HITS! Giraf is down! Ash wins. The girl says she just can't communicate psychically with her Giraf. She wants Ash to come to town with her. Right as they get into town... BIG TROUBLE. A giant Gengar that couldn't be hurt by psychic attacks. It is clearly a TR creation. The giant Gengar stole a Mr Mime. Ash and crew decide to check it out. TR meanwhile decides to grab all the psychic pokemon. Girafarig meanwhile looks scared and tries to stop his trainer from going after the Gengar... And now the Gengar comes into town. TR reveals themselves. That was a bad idea! They even explain how the Gengar works, lawl. Both Giraf and the trainer glow, THEY ARE COMMUNICATING PSYCHICALLY CLEARLY. Giraf's attack doesn't work obviously... Another one... it's coming back, Ash and the girl both take the attack for Giraf... Future sight by Girafarig. Pikachu time. Now the trainer sees a vision of the future FROM GIRAFARIG. COMMUNICATIIOOOOONNN!!! She warns of the attack in time for Ash to prepare... now Girafarig is using confusion to help Pika dodge, kind of a funny animation. FLYING PIKACHU. Thunder attack! CHUUUUUU, Now future sight! TR loses. Overall: Kind of a typical Pokemon filler, but it had it's moments, a decent battle, Girafarig was cool. Not great, but not too bad. YGO vs. Pokemon Pokemon was solid, but YGO was a bit better thanks to SHOCKING PLOT DEVELOPMENTS. YGO ties things up. Pokemon: 79 YGO: 79 Category:User Projects